Pokemon: Rising to the Challenge
by Gonbe
Summary: Moe was just an ordinary kid who was bullied all the time. All he wanted was revenge. When a lab experiment failed, creating hundreds of new creatures, Moe found exactly what he needed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Hello, my name is Moe. I've been bullied almost all my life. It's really frustrating! I'm glad that they left me alone after something happened on that one day, many years ago. I was in seventh grade, if I'm not mistaken. I had no friends. Everybody would bully me because I was not physically active. It wasn't until many years afterward that I found out that I wouldn't need to be.

I was walking to school on a Thursday, like I always do. Thursday is the worst day of the week to me. Between my break period and my lunch period, I have Tony in all my classes. Tony is the worst of the bullies. His jokes are horrible, but everybody likes him because he's over-athletic for his age. I mean, the guy takes around 6 different sports at once. It's crazy! So long have I wanted revenge on him, and soon, I'd get it. Anyways, I was drinking some Coca-Cola while walking to school. I know it's odd for most people to drink soda that early in the morning, but I was thirsty and I didn't feel like getting some water. While walking, I was thinking about how Tony would beat me up that day. Would he throw me in a trashcan? Would he mock me in class? Would he simply challenge me to a fistfight? What would I do? While thinking about this, I hadn't realized that I squeezed my Coca-Cola can into a peculiar figure. What stunk about this was the can still had Coke in it and now my hand was covered with the stuff. I dropped the can, and then I kicked it as hard as I could, which was only around 20 feet. Unfortunately, Tony was riding his skateboard to school and saw what happened. After enduring several insults, he left me alone and went on to school. To make matters worse, it started raining. It's gonna be a long day…

After school, I walked back home, as I usually do. I entered my house and started working on my homework. Even though I had five different assignments, I managed to get through it all within an hour. I looked at the clock. It was 4:30 PM. I decided to watch some T.V. and wait until my parents and sister got home. Even though my sister goes to the same school as me, she arrives later than I do because she stays in the school library to work on projects. I suspect that she'd then drive herself home and be here at 5:45 PM, if she didn't go drive off to someplace else. I turned on my T.V. and switched the channel to Nickelodeon. There's currently a commercial about Geico. I love Geico commercials, so I sit and watch. Suddenly, the T.V. station changed and I saw a newscaster.

He said, "We interrupt this program to bring you this special bulletin. We shall deliver this bulletin within minutes, but whatever you do, please stay inside for your own safety!" And so, I watched and waited…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I sat on my couch, waiting for the newscaster to make the special announcement that interrupted my Geico commercial. Even though it took two minutes, it felt like two hours. I sat there with questions on my mind. Why must we stay inside? What is the announcement? Why do you have a black eye? After the two minutes of waiting, my questions were answered, except for the last one.

The newscaster cleared his throat and started to explain. "Recently, the US Science Facility has been researching new gases and attempted to create a safe, Oxygen substitute. After years of underground testing, the US Science Facility managed to create two gases. The first one is called Carbogen. The second one is called Krypocarbogen. Carbogen is composed of Oxygen and sugar in gas form. When one breathes this in, it will diffuse into your cells and immediately make a chemical reaction forming energy upon contact with a mitochondrion. This is because sugar, oxygen, and a mitochondrion are needed to form energy. If you breathed this gas, you would not need to eat, because you got your energy this way." I found that idea quite smart. It could help millions.

"The second gas is called Krypocarbogen. This is Carbogen that has had Krypton applied to it. The reasons why Krypton was added remain to be a mystery, but this gas was so powerful, that it mutated different objects, like plants, into bizarre aberrations. This information was quickly sent to the World Congress. One representative from each country came and argued upon a name for these aberrations, these abnormal creatures. The name has been decided." I wish this guy would tell me what the name was…I'm dieing to know!

"These creatures have been classified as Pokémon. Currently, there are over 350 different types of Pokémon. And there are over 500,000 in the Pokémon population." I'm confused. Why must we stay indoors? What can these little creatures do to us?

"…This just in! We have been sent a video showing Krypocarbogen transforming a budded flower into a Pokémon. The name of this Pokémon is still under debate by the World Congress."

A video…of a Pokémon? This I gotta see! And sure enough, before my very eyes, there was a budded flower, waiting to blossom. Then, a black gas appeared. This must be Krypocarbogen. The gas covered the flower, making it hard to see. When the gas vanished, there was a creature. It was green, and it has a bud on it's back. It stood on all fours and looked somewhat curious about it's surroundings. Before I got to get a better look at the creature, the newscaster returned on the screen.

"The Pokémon that you have seen before you is called a Bulbasaur. This creature is very dangerous and should be handled with extreme caution."

Dangerous? How can a puny plant-thing be dangerous? The video of the bulbasaur returned again. This time, it was moving about through a forest. The sun grew strong suddenly. I saw this creature's bulb opening slightly, letting the sunlight in. The bulbasaur then closed its bulb. It opened it's mouth and let out a huge beam, greater than any I had seen before. I didn't know what happened next, because I fainted.


End file.
